Vita - Chapter 4: Shining - Part 5
Scattle - Remorse (Carpenter Brut Remix) Part 5: Retaliation (Ronald) Ronald was outside the building, having a smoke and looking around, happy with the progress he's made. Everything he saw around the building were Alphas and Jokers, chatting, sharing smokes and drinks, some playing hacky sack and failing horribly. He never thought he'd see those guys and girls interact with each other like friends. To some people, the fact he managed to get them together really put an end to the gang wars that happened between them, while some more pessimistic ones just blamed him for combining fire with fire. Ronald had a newspaper in hands. The first article on it was exactly about his new "army gang", as the newspaper called it, getting progressively bigger, causing a lot of tension on the population and the police. Ronald chuckled- BANG! Ronald's ears started to ring as he dropped the newspaper and the cigar, looking to the left as he saw a Joker with his head blew open fall limp on the ground. "WHAT THE FUCK"s could be heard here and there before a Joker also was killed by a bullet through his chest. blowing it pretty much open. "SNIPER!" Ronald yelled. Ronald's vision suddenly went blurred as the world around him changed for a second, while he also saw a blurred ifgure dressed in green fall over in the "vision" he had. He shook his head, ending the vision and being sent "back" to the real world, seeing the street again with confused Jokers and Alphas with their weapons pulled out running around. Disoriented, he ran to a nearby car, hiding behind it as another loud gunshot was heard, this time, an Alpha fell holding his leg, screaming in pain as his foot could be seen a few inches away from him, detached, "...Holy shit..." Ronald heard yet another gunshot, this time, a Joker fell dead next to him with his head blown open, his brains and skull fragments spilled on the pavement like raw minced meat, "They're...they're using a goddamn .50 Cal sniper...?" "I SEE HIM!" An Alpha pointed to a nearby pawn shop. Ronald looked on the roof. The muzzle flash gave the sniper's position away as he killed the snitch that pointed towards him. Ronald grabbed the assault rifle from the dead Joker and proceeded to fire at that roof along with other members, with the sniper taking cover. Suddenly, a car could be seen coming at full speed, a red car...with the Clockers' symbol on the hood. Clockers in the car put their bodies out the window, opening fire with their weapons at the scattered Jokers and Clockers on the street as the car speeded past them. They made an U-Turn and were coming back. While all of the Alphas and Jokers aimed at the Clockers on the windows, Ronald aimed for the windshield. He hit the driver on the head, making her head hit the steering wheel and turn it to the left as her limp foot hit the brakes, making the car flip over and go rolling down the street, pretty much killing everyone inside it. Everyone turned their attention to the roof again, where the sniper peeked out. An Alpha made sure to put an end to him with his submachine gun, killing him as his gun fell from the roof. (Music can stop here) Ronald stood up, looking around, panting. He could see three dead guys on the street due to the drive-bys, one dead next to him and the other one that was agonizing had passed out. He kneeled next to him, "HEY, HELP ME OUT HERE!" He yelled. Him, an Alpha and a Joker took him inside. ... (Jacob) Jacob was laying on the couch, his paw over his eyes, the fur under them wet with tears. He was sure Travis will never look at him the same way again. He was sure Travis would now see him as a threat, a psychopath who would rape him at night and then kill him for rejecting him. Jacob removed the paw from his face, revealing his blood soaked furred forehead. He got up and pulled the gun from his waist. He looked at it, examining it as if it was the last object he would use in his real life, which, to Jacob, would soon be true. He put the pistol in his waist and walked out of the apartment and the hotel, the sun already setting, heading towards The Male for not just one drink, but many drinks. As he got there, the first thing he sees is two addaxes next to it, pulling bottles from a backpack and sticking a rag in them. Jacob frowned and walked towards them. One pulled out a lighter. "Hey, what are you two doing?!" They immediatelly threw the bottles inside their backpacks, "Mind your own business!" One shouted. Jacob, then, noticed the broken horn of one. The color of his fur and the broken horn gave it away, it was Harris and Damon, "...I know you both." Damon looked confused at Harris, "What?" "What the fuck are you talking about, you one eyed bitch?" "Nice to see you too, one horned." "Harris, it's that faggot Jacob!" Jacob smirked, "Said the one who was about to enter a gay bar with his boyfriend." "WE'RE GOING TO BURN THIS SHIT DOWN, YOU IDIOT!" Harris yelled, his voice cracking. "And he's closetted too!" Jacob mocked. Harris reached inside the backpack and pulled a bottle filled with gasoline with a rag inside it, along with a lighter, "Get the fuck outta here or you're going to fry!" "So I can become hotter than I already am?" Jacob laughed, reaching inside his waist and grabbing his gun. "HARRIS, HE'S GOTTA A GUN!" Damon reached inside the backpack too as Harris desperately lit the bottle. Jacob pulled his gun and aimed directly at the bottle. He shot it and in the blink of an eye, Harris' hand was burning, him screaming like a little girl, shaking it as the fire spread across his arm. Damon screamed in terror and ran away. Jacob simply walked inside the bar holstering his gun with a smile and headed towards the counter. "Hey, sweetie!" It was a new bartender. To Jacob's surprise, a female lizard, "Did someone get shot outside? I heard something that sounded like a gunshot but the music muffled it." "...No..." "Hm...Alright, then, because you know, there was this one time we found a dead body by our doorstep but still, what would you like?" "Three bottles of beer." "Whoah...You're really looking forward to getting drunk tonight, huh?" "After the shit I just went through, yeah, sure..." Jacob put enough money to pay for them on the counter as the lady went to get the bottles. As she put them on the counter, she asked, "So...bi?" "Homo." "Oh..." She looked a bit disappointed. "Where is the old bartender? I liked him." She sighed, "...Got shot during a store robbery. He tried to be a hero." "Damn..." "Yeah...He was such a nice person, too. I mean, I didn't know him very well, but still, I used to come here every night and he was always so nice to his customers." "I know..." Jacob started to drink, "Maybe too nice..." "...What happened to your eye? Is it blind like that or...?" "Blind...It's a long story...I don't like talking about it..." "Oh...it must suck to see from just one eye..." "I got used to it...When I lost it, whenever I would wake up, I'd notice how I couldn't see and...I'd try to open that eye, until...until I realised it wasn't there anymore..." "Oh gosh..." He sighed, "Yeah..." ... (Travis) "What's wrong, Travis?" Julia said, watching the sunset with him on the same hill he tried to teach her how to shoot. "Nothing...I...I just..." Travis wondered, thinking if he should tell her, "...Just...Nothing..." "What is it? Tell me, come on. Is it a secret?" "A really big one. I can't tell without permission." "Oh..." "But, well...Me and Jacob had a fight over something...Just, goddamn..." He sighed, blinking, "It was really unexpected...I just...I just feel so sorry and...guilty..." "...Hmmm...Did he do something wrong?" "No...I did...But, I just...I dunno, part of me says I did something right and...part of me says I did something wrong. Well, it's just...I'm not like him, but...I just wonder if..." "Hold on, what are you talking about?" Travis swallowed dry, "N-N-Nothing, just forget it, please..." "I won't tell..." "Please...? If I tell you..." "I'm not going to tell him you told me..." "No!" Travis suddenly shouted, "...Just...no..." "Okay..." Julia sighed, "Let me try to guess, then...Is he..." Travis felt nervous, expecting Julia to guess right, "...Did he kill someone?" "...No..." "...Raped someone?" "...No, also no..." "...Okay, let me think...Hm...You said you're not like him..." Travis put both of his paws on his mouth, afraid of her next guess, "...Is he..." "I'm gonna go." "Wha-why?" "I-It's late." "It's like, still 6:30 PM!" "I have to go, I'm sorry." Travis went down the hill, "Bye!" "...The hell..." ... (Later) Someone knocked on Travis' door, at 9 PM. Travis opened it, hoping it to be Jacob so he could give him an apology. It was Valencia and Julia. "Hello." Valencia said, smiling, "I just wanted to meet you since you're Julia's friend. I heard you're a pretty cool guy." "Pretty cool guy..." Travis sighed, "Yeah, I...am...Come inside, come on." Valencia and Julia walked straight in, looking around the apartment, "Nice apartment room." "Thanks..." Travis said as he closed the door, "It's small, though." "Well, it looks good to live in, though. When did you buy it?" "I rented it at like...I dunno, five months ago." "Oh, nice. Can I walk around it? I like exploring homes...Err, please don't find that weird..." "Yeah, go ahead..." Travis sat on the couch, sighing. Valencia walked inside his bedroom. Julia sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Travis, what's wrong?" She asked with a worried look on her face. Travis blinked, sighed and looked down, not giving a response, "...Also, where's Jacob?" "...I don't know...I don't even know if I want to know..." "...Travis, please...tell me what happened...please?" He looked at her in the eyes and moved his head away. While he moved it away, Julia definitely noticed the tear coming out of his eye. Julia hugged him without thinking twice. Travis was completely still, not moving. Two tear drops fell on his feet. Julia sighed, "...Travis..." "I-I'm not going to tell..." His voice shook. "It's okay...I'm not going to force you..." Julia reached inside her back pocket and pulled out a napkin and rubbed it around his eyes, cleaning the tears. "This napkin smells like shit..." "I-I use it to clean sweat..." "...Really?" "I-I'm sorry." She left it on the table. Valencia left the bedroom and entered the bathroom, "Look. We can go if...you need some alone time..." "..." "Travis..." "If you meet Jacob on the way out, please tell him I'm sorry..." "Alright..." Julia got up and called Valencia. Both left the apartment, Valenica noticing Travis' sadness. She asked what was wrong with him to Julia. Julia chose to not give an answer. ... (Jacob) Jacob left the bar. He could not finish the second bottle. The sorrows were just too much for him to drown. As he walked back to the hotel, he saw Julia and an owl walking together. "Oh, Jacob!" She shouted and walked to him. Jacob stood still. "Yes...?" "Travis says that he's sorry-" Jacob sticked his paw on Julia's mouth. "Don't talk to me about Travis." He said. The look on his face was somewhere in between grief and anger. He continued walking, leaving a worried Julia behind with her friend. He went inside the hotel and stormed into Travis' apartment. He could see him, on the couch, gazing at the ground in despair. Jacob blinked, stormed into his bedroom and grabbed the bag of money under the bed. He walked out of the bedroom. Travis noticed the bag. "What's in the bag...?" He asked, voice trembling. Jacob stopped, glimpsed at Travis and said, "I'm leaving." "P-Please don't..." "I'm going to get my own apartment." "D-Don't l-leave me alone, Jacob..." "...I ruined everything, Trav. Goodbye." He walked out of the room, slamming the door shut. "Jacob...? Jacob?!" Travis got up and ran to the door, "Please, don't leave!" Jacob opened it and ran out, seeing Jacob walk down the hallway, he ran to him, "Jacob, no! Stay, please!" Jacob turned around, reached inside his waist and aimed his gun towards Travis. Travis immediatelly stopped, panting, his eyes open wide, "Stay. Away. You don't deserve to live with a person like me..." "...N-No..." He took a step forwards. "STAY AWAY!" Jacob yelled, tears starting to run down his face, "S-STAY AWAY!" He yelled one more time before starting to run away from Travis, down the hallway. Travis just watched as he saw his best friend run from him, staying still, frozen, "...F-Fine...Y-You want to stay away from me, don't you...it's my fault, yeah...YOU BETTER NOT COME BACK!" He shouted, "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU SHOW UP AT MY DOORSTEP! ALL THIS TIME KEEPING AND WORRYING ABOUT YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU FUCKING REPAY ME, HUH?! HUH?! FUCK YOOOOU!" Travis shouted at the top of his lungs, breaking down into tears, "FUCK YOOOOOOOOOOOU!!" He ran back to his apartment and slammed the door shut, the loud noise echoing across the hallway. End of Part 5. This is part of the Vita Series < Previous Installment | Next Installment > Category:Furry Stuff Category:Nsfw Category:Synth Category:Vita